<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potter and Black by HermioneBlack33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173107">Potter and Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneBlack33/pseuds/HermioneBlack33'>HermioneBlack33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneBlack33/pseuds/HermioneBlack33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own Harry Potter<br/>J.k Rowling does</p><p>This is a story about two girls who grew up together in an orphanage they are Godsisters and best friends. Their names are Carina Black and Fawn Potter the girl who lived.</p><p>This is set so they were born in 2000</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Harry Potter &amp; Sirius Blacks Daughter, Fred Weasley/Female Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carina Aurora Black and Fawn Lily-Rose Potter were best friends. They have been friends since they both came to Brighton orphanage when they were one year old. Carina has wavy dark black hair and startling grey eyes. Fawn has Wavy all over the place browny dark hair and electric green eyes. Fawn also has a lightning bolt scar on her forehead which is from, she is told by the orphanage that it is from when her parents died in a terrorist attack. Their girls were incredibly different but also extremely similar. Carina was more outgoing, creative, loud and sarcastic. Fawn on the other hand was still sarcastic and creative but she took longer to earn trust as well as quiet and kinder then carina. They were two sides of the same coin. </p><p>~~~</p><p>In the orphanage, Carina and Fawn were not very liked and were known by the other kids as Freaks. They were known by that because they could do strange things that people from fairy tales could do. They also weren't liked because they were both extremely smart without really trying and got all As in their classes at the orphanage. But to top it all off they were legendary pranksters. They have been pranking for as long as they can remember. It helps them get rid of the pain of not being liked and having no family other than each other.</p><p>Fawn and Carina have a few prized possessions each for Fawn it's her journals which are filled with tiny writing as an attempt to use less paper. These journals hold a different world where she escapes. There are stories about wizards, witches, dragons, superheroes and many more stories.</p><p>For Carina, it's her art books filled with amazing drawings. They also share a box of art supplies a company donated to the orphanage a few years ago but their favourite possessions are there matching second-hand grey vans which they got from the Eastern twin's Quin and Jacky. Quin and Jacky were seven years older then them they took them under there wings at the orphanage and showed them how to survive. The girls still wrote to them twice and followed them how they were going into university in manchester on scholarships and working part-time. In the next week, they also were going to be getting chrome books from a company that wanted to look good for donating to an orphanage. They were both extremely happy about this as they were going into high school so they would be both getting one.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Fawn was sitting on her bed in her bedroom that she shared with Carina. It was a small rectangle room with two single old wooden beds, an old desk, chest of draws and a window looking out at the old town. The walls are white with drawing and paintings were done by Fawn all over the walls. Today Fawn was drawing a portrait of Carina writing in her journal. Carina spoke as she sat down next to fawn on her bed "That looks so good Fawn and realistic" "Thanks Carina I do try" Fawn smiled <br/>Fawn was the painter and Carina was a writer. That was there plan for them when they got out of the orphanage. "Hey did you see the prank I pulled at lunch on Walker, it was so funny," Carina said while clutching her side while laughing as she remembered it. "Yes, how could I not when he tried to get up the seat came with him but next time you're going to glue him you have to let me join because he is a total dick to us and he needs payback, "Fawn said and just like that the two 10-year-olds were in hysterics laughing and planing more pranks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls meet Professor Minerva McGonagall and hear there stories.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the 15th of July,<br/>
Professor Minerva McGonagall, was in her study going over the list of new muggle raised students she would have to visit this year. She did always love this time of year when she could spot her new lions. Her heart gave a leap when she read a name at the top of the list- Carina Black. Sirius Black and Marlene Mckinnon's daughter. Sirius was secretly one of her favourite students. Minerva truly didn't believe that Sirius could kill thirteen muggles and sell out his brother James Potter in all but blood to Voldemort. She had looked into his trial to see his confession but to her shock, there was none at all. That just made her doubt that he did it more but no one agreed with her when she tried to get him a trial, so she let the matter drop for now.</p><p>Minerva looked and saw on the list that Carina was lived in Brighton orphanage. She gave a sad sigh as she thought of the whole Mckinnon Family line slaughtered by Voldemort because they were blood traitors and fought for the light.</p><p>A little while later Minerva found a name that made her tear up just thinking about Fawn Potter. How she loved James and Lily Potter them, Remus and Sirius were her favourites students. She was terribly upset when Lily and James died. She gave another jolt when she saw were Fawn Potter lived Brighton orphanage the same place as Carina she wondered if they were friends. But then Minerva came to a shocking realisation. The Dursleys gave her away and buy the looks of it since she was one year old. That meant Dumbledoor either didn't know or he did but chose to ignore it. Minerva hoped it was the first one, she couldn't go and visit fawn, she tried but conveniently forgot the address of the Dursleys she later found out from Albus he used a spell.  Minerva decided that she would Vist Brighton orphanage tomorrow as it would be the 16th of July and she had done a lot of the rest of the visit.</p><p><br/>
On the 16th of July,<br/>
Professor Minerva McGonagall found herself wearing some business muggle clothes outside of Brighton orphanage. Brighton orphanage was located on the outskirts of Brighton, it was a big brick building with a small garden out front. Minerva sighed  Brighton orphanage didn't look the best place to grow up. </p><p>Minerva rang the doorbell an elderly lady wearing an apron opened it "Hello I am Professor Minerva McGonagall and I wanted to talk to you about to of the orphans you look after you see these girls both have a place at the school I work at. They both have had their names down since they were borne and the cost is already paid for by there families before they died." after the old woman introduced herself by the name of Amelia Lightingail she took Minerva inside to the hallway and took the pages that Professor Minerva McGonagall had taken with her. </p><p>She had a quick look at them and then led them into her office. "I have a few questions for you, Professor McGonagall, Why those girls" Minerva patiently answered all her questions until it got too much and used a confound us charm on her, Amelia Lightingail was certainly a sharp lady. "can you tell me about the girls so I know what to expect," Minerva asked after she got told she was in the all-clear.<br/>
 "well they are best friends pretty much sisters but they aren't liked by the other kids because apparently, they do things only freaky things the other children are under the impression their witches. Can you believe that it's crazy?  They are both extremely intelligent but they are pranksters to the core. They have both been here for a long time and came around the same time as well since they were both one-year-old." said Amelia as she got up to take Minerva to see the girls. Minerva thought with a smile that they were just like there fathers. Minerva when into the room labelled Room 12 with a homemade sign that says Fawn and Carina's Room. Amelia Knocked on the door and entered when they heard a come in. Minerva Walked in the room and had to stifle a gasp they looked exactly like their-fathers it was almost like they were reincarnated to females.<br/>
~~~<br/>
Fawn was laying on her bed laughing with Carina when they heard a knock on the door "Come in " yelled Fawn as Carina was rolling around on her bed laughing. Mrs Lightniggal walked in with a formal, tall, severe-looking, woman who has her dark hair tied up in a bun. She immediately gained both the girls respect because she symbolised what they wanted to achieve to be Powerful and respected by others and not laughed at for being freaks (laughed with for there pranks and jokes was good though). Mrs Lightnig gal left the room and shut the door. "Hello girls I am professor Minerva McGonagall I teach at a school called Hogwarts, this school is where you are both attending coming this September it was where both sets of your parents went" The girls stared at her for a second "This school Miss Potter and Miss Black is a school of magic you are both indeed witches.'" Fawn asked eagerly "could you show us some magic then<br/>
~~~<br/>
Professor Minerva McGonagall explained all about Hogwarts and the wizarding world.  It was probably one of the only times they both fully paid attention. They did keep interrupting her with questions especially when she transfigured their desk chair into a dog. She also told them about there parents how Fawns were James and Lily Potter nee Evens how her father was a prankster as well as a transfiguration protege and her mother a protege in potions and charms also how they were head boy and girl. </p><p>She told the girls about Voldemort and how fawn stopped him. She also told the girls how they were all best friends their fathers basically brothers and the same with the mothers being Sisters. Professor McGonagall told them how they were Godsisters. Professor McGonagall told Carina about her parents that her father Sirius Black was from the Black family that was a known dark family but she did mention how he never discriminated or did dark magic and how he ran away to James house when he was sixteen. She then talked about Marlene Mikinnon and her family how she was an Aurora. She then finally ended that because of there last names are well known for different reasons that they are famous more Fawn then Carina.</p><p><br/>
She left then some books about magic the school give out and their Hogwarts letters, saying they would get their supplies for school tomorrow when she would collect them at nine Am. That night Fawn and Carina talked well into the Morning all about Hogwarts and how they were Godsisters. They also shed some tears together talking about there parents. They were both extremely excited about the adventure that awaited them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fawn and Carina were up and dressed for the day waiting in the room for Minnie as they started calling her to arrive to take them shopping they had read the first book fully "Muggleborn Guide to the wizarding World" and had skimmed the other book " Hogwarts A History" that was so big that Carina didn't even want to attempt to read it fawn would probably attempt it but it would take ages for her to read because she has such a low attention span plus not a lot of time.<br/>"Hey Minnie why can't we stay in the summer holidays to at Hogwarts?" asked Carina as they were on their way to diagonally on the knight bus Minnie narrowed her eyes at the name but let it slide because it reminded her of James and Sirius. After all, they use to call her that. <br/>"Because Hogwarts is empty and has wards so you can't go there until at earliest the first week if you a staff member." Minie replied curtly as she looked out the window. The knight bus was a double-decker purple bus that when extremely fast and did not do any good for the stomach. Fawn took the letter out of her pocket and put it in between her and Carina. </p>
<p>The letter read: HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY Uniform First-year students will require <br/>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) <br/>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear <br/>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<br/> 4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) <br/>Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags </p>
<p>Set Books All students should have a copy of each of the following: <br/>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk <br/>A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot <br/>Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling <br/>A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch<br/> One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore <br/>Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger<br/> Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander <br/>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble </p>
<p>Other Equipment 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad <br/>PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS</p>
<p>Carina and Fawn had never been outside of Brighton let alone London before. Although The night bus was quick and seemed to know where to go. They would have to remember the knight bus for the future.<br/>There was a lot of mischief they could cause.<br/>Finally, they arrived at the leaky Cauldron. It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If stan hadn't announced it they would not have even seen it when they stopped. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. Carina had the most peculiar feeling that only she, Fawn and Minnie could see it. Before she could mention this, Minnie had steered them inside. For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman, who was quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Minnie; they waved and smiled at her, and the barman reached for a glass, saying, " The new Muggle raised Minerva" "yes I am just taking young Miss Potter and Black into day to get their school supplies" Minnie replied politely but she did look a bit annoyed that tom the barman was yelling</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Good Lord,' said the barman, peering at Fawn, 'is this – can this be –?' The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. 'Bless my soul,' whispered the old barman. 'Fawn Potter ... what an honour.' He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed towards Fawn and seized her hand, tears in his eyes. 'Welcome back, Miss Potter, welcome back.' apparently completely oblivious that Carina was there. Fawn didn't know what to say. What could you say? Everyone was looking at her. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realising it had gone out. Minnie didn't look too impressed. So Fawn just settled for her most charming smile. Then there was a great scraping of chairs and, next moment, Fawn found herself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. 'Doris Crockford, Miss Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last.' 'So proud, Miss Potter, I'm just so proud.' 'Always wanted to shake your hand – I'm all of a flutter.' 'Delighted, Miss Potter, just can't tell you. Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle.' A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching. 'Professor Quirrell' said Minnie.<br/> 'Miss Black and Miss Potter, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts.' 'P-P-Potter,' stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Fawn's hand, 'c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you.' 'What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?' 'D-Defence Against the D-D-Dark Arts,' muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. 'N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?' He laughed nervously.<br/>He was completely ignoring Carina and Minnie at this point. Fawn Just wanted to get her school stuff 'You'll beg-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got top-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself.' He looked terrified at the very thought. But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Fawn to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Minnie managed to make himself heard over the babble. 'We must be going to, come on girls.' Doris Crockford shook Fawn's hand one last time and Minnie led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and a few weeks. The brick quivered as Minnie tapped them in order – it grew wider and wider – a second later they were facing an archway large enough for a giraffe, an archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Welcome,' said Minnie, 'to Diagon Alley.' she smiled at the girl's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Fawn looked quickly over her shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into a solid wall. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible said a sign hanging over them.<br/>" We will go get your money first to come to girls.' Fawn wished she had about eight more eyes. she turned her head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, 'Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad ...' A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy. Several boys of about Fawn and Carina's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. 'Look,' Fawn heard one of them say, 'the new Nimbus Two Thousand – fastest ever –' There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Fawn had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Gringotts,' said Minnie. They had reached a snowy-white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was – 'that's a goblin,' said Minnie quietly as they walked up the white stone steps towards him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Fawn. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Fawn noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside.<br/>Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them: Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn, So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there. A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. They made for the counter. 'Morning,' said Minnie to a free goblin. 'We've come to take some money out of Miss Potter's trust fund as well as Miss Blacks.' "Come threw with me all of you we have to see the Potter and Black Account Managers but first we need to make sure they are who they say they are" He handed them to pieces of parchment and a knife and told them to cut the hands and draw blood. Fawn's Piece of parchment read<br/>Fawn Lily-Rose Potter- Born to James Charles Potter and Lillianna Marie Potter nee Evens - Heiress To Potter Family -Through father 5,000,00 gallons 70000 Sickels 6000 knuts an assortment of other items Properties 2</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gryffindor through Father 12,000,00 Gallons 5000 Sickels 240 Knuts an assortment of other items properties 2</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carina's piece of parchment read- Carina Aurora Black Born to Sirius Orion Black and Marlene May Black nee Mckinnon Heiress To Black Family Through father 6,000,00 gallons 80000 Sickels 5000 knuts an assortment of other items Properties2</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mckinnon Family Through Mother 3,000,00 gallons 40000 Sickels 7000 knuts an assortment of other items Properties1</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow we are so rich," Fawn said to Carina as they were ushered to a room with four goblins in it (It was a conference room of sorts). The goblins then helpfully explained that because Fawn is the last in line she will become Lady Potter Gryffindor when she turns 17. They also explained that Carina would become Lady Black Mckinnon when she turns 17 as well. The goblin named Silver claw gave the girls two rings each for each house known as heir rings which are invisible to others unless they know they are there. He also gave the girls a list of books to get and read. They then set up a muggle bank account for each girl at there request. The girls were both astounded that they had so much money. While Carina was thinking about how they could now afford to buy things. Fawn was thinking about how she would read through every book she could find about how to get emancipated in the wizarding world. "All this money will surely help get us emancipated"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went to the Potter Family vault first. They went on a fun ride like a roller coaster the girls liked it a lot Minnie did not. There were tonnes of jewellery, gold and books in the volt. Fawn picked up a book that looked handwritten that said "History of The Noble and Ancient House Of Potter". In the massive volt, Fawn found a trunk on a shelf.  It had a Lily Painted on it. She put the Book in the trunk quickly and then Minnie shrank the trunk with her wand and put it in her bag. She said had a charm on it so you could put unlimited things in it and it would stay light. She then helped put money in a bag for Fawn. They turned to leave and she saw one of the most beautiful necklaces she had ever seen it was simple yet elegant. It had a silver chain and a teardrop-shaped ruby on it. Fawn Picked it up and saw on the back the initiations FP hers it must have been for her or an ancestor. She hoped it was for her. She put it around her neck and followed Carina to her Family Vault.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrived at the house of Black family vault. Carina looked over her money with her signature lazy, charming smile but she was nervous as hell. She knew she was going to find dark stuff in there as the house of black was known as dark apparently from what Minnie told Fawn and her. The vault was bigger and more filled then the Potters. She piled some gold in a bag and handed it to Minnie. She had a quick look around and found a book of beginners curses that she thought might be fun. She also grabbed a book that was like the one she saw fawn grab called "History Of the Noble And Ancient House of Black" and handed it to Minnie. Carina saw some jewellery she liked but she wanted to look in her mothers family vault so she hurried along. Carian saw her best friend gazing longingly at a gold moonstone ring. </p>
<p>"Hey," Carina said as she came up behind Fawn <br/>"Keep it, think of it as a gift to being there for me for as long as you have," Carina said with a charming genuine smile as she picked up the ring and handed it to her. "Thanks, you shouldn't have but don't worry I'll get you something two it will put yours to shame" Fawn thanked her <br/>Fawn thought that she wanted to see Carina with a genuine smile more often.</p>
<p>They arrived at the House of Mckinnon vault it was smaller than the other vaults they went to. Carina looked around and found a few books that looked interesting but what stood out to her was a small jewellery box with The Noble House of Mckinnon crest. Carina opened it and found an Emreled teardrop necklace that matched Fawns (but with CB engraved instead of FP), a note and a ring with an emerald on it that matched the necklace she decided to read the note now as it wasn't very long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Our Darling Daughter Carina Aurora Black <br/>we both love you so much but we are unsure that we will make it through this war so your Godmother my best friend Lily decided we should get matching necklaces for you and your God sister Fawn. I hope you never have to read this letter as it means I am not with you. I hope you change the would Cari. Your father and I love you both so much <br/>Love Your Mother (and Father)<br/>PS I hope you get In Gryffindor House but we will be proud ether way</p>
<p>Carina blinked the tears back and showed the letter to Fawn while she put on the necklace. "I Love you Cari and don't you ever forget that. You are my best friend, my sister we will always be there for each other" Fawn says as she gently takes the box and puts the note in it. Fawn then hug her quickly. Fawn put the box along with a photo album she found of the McKinnon family in Minnies bag. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Minnie and the girls left Gringotts they went to get their trunks first. In the shop, a middle-aged man was at the counter writing what appeared to be a letter. The shop had lines of trunks and bags all over the place. Minne went up to the man in the empty shop and the girls followed.<br/>"Excuse me, sir, " Minnie said politely " We were looking to buy two trunks" "of course we have a wide selection there are plenty of templates and you can leave the front blank or add a crest of your choice. We can add them later too if you wish to have your Hogwarts house when you find out what it is" <br/>"Excuse me sir can I please get a trunk with two sections cut evenly half also can the colour be brown leather with The Black and Mckinnon  crests one on each side," Carina said with her charming, smile<br/> "Good choice dear, I can do that for you it should only take a few minutes you can just look around the shop for anything else as well " he replied kindly as he wrote down the order.<br/>"Sir, I would like the same as Carina but with the Potter crest instead" They waited for ten minutes in the shop for the trunks. When they were done with there Intiats on them as well (Minnie's suggestion) they both added a school bag with there family quests on them all together it was 125 gallons each.</p>
<p>They then went to Flourish and Blott's. They were there for a while but they got all of there school books and a few others. After that, they begged Minnie to let them get ice cream. She gave in and they ate their Chocolate Swirl ice creams quickly before they melted. Fawn and Carina were both having a great day the best they have had in a while. They had everything except a pet, Wand and uniforms. Minnie told them to first get there uniforms. They made there way over to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions they got stopped by a giant man that looked friendly. Minnie revealed he was named hagrid and he was the gamekeeper from Hogwarts he had a kind smile and told the girls to stop by once they got to Hogwarts. "I have just been to Gringotts, I got you know what from vault 1713 for dumbledore " hagride said in response to Minnie question as to why he was here  "Hagrid keep your voice down, girls why don't you go in and get your clothes I will meet you outside when you are finished."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So the girls bid them good-bye with there charming smile and entered the shop. " Hello, are you girls getting your robes for Hogwarts?" A blond middle age lady asked they agreed. 'Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact.' In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Carina and Fawn on stools next to him, slipped a long robe over there heads and began to pin it to the right length. 'Hullo,' said the boy, 'Hogwarts too?' 'Yes,' said Carina. 'My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands,' said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. 'Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow.' Fawn was strongly reminded of the Lighting twins who lived at the orphanage with there mother the matron Amelia the lighting twins don't like Fawn and Carina. 'Have you got your own broom?' the boy went on. "No, I'm getting one next year," said Carina with a lazy smile' 'I play quidditch quite well - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?'  'Well, no one knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" "no I wouldn't want to leave just because of a house," said Carina, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting. "Where are your parents"' "They're dead, and her mum is dead as well," said Fawn shortly. 'Oh, sorry,' said the other, not sounding sorry at all. 'But they were our kind, weren't they?" "They were a witch and wizard if that's what you mean." "I don't think they let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?" But before They could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you too done, dears," and Fawn and Carina not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstools. "I am Carina Black and that's Fawn Potter " they both left the shop knowing that the boy with the blond hair was embarrassed it was good fun.</p>
<p>They were in magical menagerie looking at all of the animals Fawn quickly chose a beautiful white owl but Carina was still looking. Eventually, she found a black kitten that was half kenezel she chose him and named her Artemis.<br/>They went to Olivanders the old wand shop next Ollivander was an all-knowing old man but he kind of gave fawn the creeps. Carina eventually got a Hazelwood wand with a unicorn hair core, 10" and reasonably supple flexibility. Fawn's wand turned out to be a holly wood wand with a phoenix feather which was a brother wand to Voldemort strangely. After that amazing day, Minne took them back to the orphanage and said goodbye</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>